When Words Fail, Music Speaks
by pyschoprincess
Summary: Once there was a not so fair lady. This is her tale. She was what everyone called 'Forehead girl'. she had a horrible childhood, her dad was never there and her mom wished she never existed and stole her to an 'Uncle'. Forehead girl was mute. She was never taught sign language. Forehead girl just moved to Konoha, to a new high school.
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1 Registration

*sakura's pov*

I walked up to registration. "Hi, you must be the new student? Your parents never said anything about you…. So fill out this form." the lady handed me the form. "Hand this in when you're done. When you're done, you can go over to the computer and take a test to see your grade average. Any questions?"

I shake my head and fill it out.

First name Sakura Last name Haruno

Age 16 address 257 Cherry Blossom Lane phone # 786-243779 any illnesses I'm mute. Taps to communicate. 1 for a, 2 for b, etrc.

Hair color Pink  eye color Emerald height 5' 8" weight130

I handed it back to her. "Well Miss. Haruno welcome to Konoha High." It took me six hours to finish the test. I got done and the lady told me to go home and to arrive for school at 6 so I get everything before school.


	2. Chapter 2 the office

Chap. 2 The Office

I arrived just like she told me too. "Miss Haruno, Miss Tsunade is ready for you in her office." I walk in and sit down.

"Well, Sakura Haruno you have a extraordary mind, the questions you answeredd last were college questions asked to senoirs in mathematics, litetater, and science. You will take college at 16. You have college classes to lunch then you have a self-defense class that will switch everyday, and then some extra-cricular activities. Any questions?"

I tap, "yes."

"Please bring in a translater for her." She yells out to the secretary.

When a tall spiky-silver-haired-mask-wearing man came in, Miss. Tsunade was fidgeting in her chair, looking at an empty glass when she was not looking at him.

"Mr. Kakashi, this is your student in your advanced classes. She'll be in your Monday self-defense class. She is a mute." She talked while pointing at me. "she taps her words, since you teach all of her morning classes you will need to learn what she is saying." I watch her hand him my form I filled out yesterday. "Read this and answer her questions."

I started tapping, 'Hello, why I'm I taking self-defense classes? I don't need it.'

"On the contary, Miss Haruno, you think you may not need it, but I can see some bruises you are trying to hide, and you may want it later on. How did you become a mute?"

I didn't answer because at that moment this blonde with spiky hair came in. He look so familiar.

"Naruto, why is it that every time I'm in a good mood you have to distory it?" Miss Tsunade said.

'Naruto, as in hyper-active,-used-to-hang-out-with-sasuke,-orphan-boy,-prankster Naruto?' I started tapping really fast that I got their attention.

"Oh, Naruto, this is Sakura Haruno. She will be in your self-defense class."

"yeah, whatever Oba-chan." He turns to leave. "Wait, Sakura Haruno?" Looks at me. "Holy Shit! I haven't seen you since before your mom died."

'Naruto, if you ever talk to anyone about my family, I'll personally kill you.'

raised his one visable eyebrow. "Miss Haruno, do you want me to pass that on to him?"

I nod my head. After he replayed the message to Naruto, he paled beyond belief.

'Naruto, Miss Tsunade, Mr. Kakashi I'll see you later. Good-bye.'

I started to get up when my hip hit the chair, then the desk. Tears filled my eyes. I walked quickly pass the secretary desk, and straight towards the door.

As soon as I got home, I took a look at my hip. The bruises looked bad. My whole hip was black and purple. The once small bruise became bigger once I hit it with the chair and the desk.

I changed into a tank top and booty shorts. When I climbed into bed, I passed out before my head hit its target.

_-o0O0o-_

Ok. Thanx for reading! Please review, I would love to have comments.

Sincerely,

PyschoPrincess


	3. Chapter 3 First Day part 1

Chapter 3 First Day part 1

*"' itachi tapping or sasuke*

When I reached the school the next day, I stopped in the office.

"Why hello, again Miss Haruno. Here is your schedule. Your homeroom teacher is Pein. He teaches one of your self-defense classes. You switch every day. Your record said you play the paino so we signed you up for choir, but you are playing the paino." Shizune says turning back to her work.

I look at my schedule.

Grade 11th locker 199b Haruno Sakura

Class Teacher Room  days hour

Homeroom Pein 132 mon-fri ta

College mathematics Kakashi 307 mon-fri 1st

College science Kakashi 307 mon-fri 2nd

College literature Kakashi 307 mon-fri 3rd

Lunch lunch lunch mon-fri

Basis self-defense Kakashi boxing gym/895 Monday 4th

Tai Justus Gai track Tuesday 4th

Importantance of S.D Itachi Library/666 Weds day 4th

Poisons Sasori Chem Lab/209 Thursday 4th

Weapons everyone boxing gym/895 Friday 4th

Art Deidara 234 mon-fri 5th

Sign language Itachi 666 mon-fri 6th

Choir Konan 145 mon-fri 7th

I started walking off. I walk around campus(a/n the high school shares with the college so college kids teach and attend classes with some high schoolers, or teach ) I reach my homeroom. I'm the very first one in my homeroom. The next one to enter is a man with orange hair, and from my seat tiny holes in his face from what looks like piercing.

'Do you know when the Homeroom teacher comes?'

"Oh, Sorry, Miss Haruno. You have to write everything down."

I walk to the board and write my question.

"I am. Welcome to Konoha High College Miss Haruno."

'Call me Sakura-san please.' I look at his hair and had to ask, 'Is your hair natural?'

"Yes, is yours?"

'Yes my mom was an albino and my dad is a redhead.'

I went back to my seat when a large group came in. they were all wearing leather jackets with red clouds on them.

They sat down and start talking.

"Shut up and listen." Pein waited till everyone was quiet and he began. "Sakura please stand and tell us about you."

I stand up and start tapping, 'Hello I'm Sakura Haruno.' I hear other tapping and stop.

It comes from the man with long black hair bound in a low pony tail, and oryx (sp?) eyes. I know I have seen him before.

'Itachi, thanks for teaching me a way to communicate.'

"'Sakura, I teach you sign language on weds day. You have classes made for you and the teachers are college students."'

'Why do I need S.D?'

The question was never answered because some cut in, "Itachi what are saying to her?"

"How do you know her?" another asked.

"We are catching up. You see when she was five and I was twelve, she suddenly disappeared. A couple months later she showed up and was mute. Sakura, was friends with Sasuke so, us three came up with a way to communicate."

The bell rings.

_-o0Onext sceneO0o-_

I sit in math with few people, when Sasuke comes in.

*Flash Back*

I walk from the Uchiha Manson in my just-turned-four-year-old body to my house. When I got home, I heard mommy talking to this man with long black hair that he looked like a girl.

"I'll pay you a hundred-thousand yen ($1,112.35 in us money cheat-skap) for your daughter."

"Deal" mommy says.

I walk out "Mommy… you said I could stay at Sasuke-kun's house tonight."(Not that way you perverts!)

"Honey," she knelt down "Your 'Uncle' Orhimaru (sp?) Is going to let you stay with him."

He bent down and smiled a crooked smile. His tongue slithered out, licking his lips. "Hello Sakura, I just paid your mommy to live with me."

I was screaming for help as he pulled me off the table leg I was holding onto.

*End of Flash Back*

I must have zoned out and looked really sick cuz; there was Kakashi and Sasuke looking at me.

'Can I go to the nurse's office?'

"Yes and Sasuke will escort you." Kakashi says.

We walked out and I didn't see the glare a certain red-head gave me.

"Sakura," Sasuke broke the silence, "Why did never come back after that day? My family and I looked for you for a month. You never said a word to anyone when you showed up. Never! Then you vanished. No one has seen you since."

*Flash Back*

At five years old I ran away from the man who destroyed my life. I finally reached my old neighborhood. It took five days to walk.

I reached the Uchiha Manson, knocked on the door. The maid opens the door to find me, Dirty, rag-worn me. Just as she called Mikoto, my sight began to fade.

I spent a year then before my 'Uncle' shows up in the middle of the night and take me away again.

*End of Flash Back*


	4. Chapter 4 First Day part 2

Chapter 4 First Day part 2

I raise my head only to see white walls. 'I'm in the nurse's office' I thought.

I'm leaving the office when I see the clock on the wall. 'Lunch time.'

I grab my tray of food and look for a place to sit. Everywhere I look someone was blocking seats.

"Sakura, over here!" the blonde from homeroom called across the room to me. Everyone stops what they we're doing to look. People begin to murmur.

"Why do THEY want a mute with pink hair?!"

"How could SHE, a girl with pink hair join the AKATSUKI?"

I reached the table as the loud blonde yells, "We take her, because SHE may not look like SHE is SOMEONE but SHE is HERSELF! She is intelligent and beautiful. She needs our help and later she'll help us. Maybe even teach part-time like us."

By the end of his speech, everyone was died silent. Then someone yells, "She is keeping quiet because she wants the attention of Sasuke. Sasuke, my BOYFRIEND, says 'that she is just a friend that left a pedophile.'"

I left the table in the middle, and dumped my tray. I'm walking in the courtyard. I spot a innocent tree and anger fills me like never before. I close my eyes and open them only they are turquoise blue. I jump and hit the innocent tree shattering the bark and cracks. The crack is shaped like a cherry blossom. I outline the crack and in the middle of the blossom are the words "Sakura, just because you can't speak doesn't mean you can't be heard."

I hear a gasp escape that breaks my concentration. I turn to see a chest. I look up into the eyes of a redhead. The blue-green eyes stairs back as I look at the mark on his forehead. As I stair, my eyes go back to normal.

"Why are you out here, everyone is in fourth hour."

After he said that I ran to the gym for fourth hour.

_-o0O0o-_

"Glad you could make it, Sakura. Pick between Naruto and Sasuke or Itachi and Kisame."

I point to Naruto and Sasuke.

"The key is chakra is to focus on a certain point in your body."

He seems to scan the room looking for victims. "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura demonstrate what happens when chakra is used."

Sasuke immediately attacks Naruto. He never saw in it coming. Naruto flew acrossed the room. The whole class runs to him. He wasn't breathing.

"SEND FOR THE NURSE!"

My instincts kick in. I run to him and sit down next to him. I pinpoint my chakra to my hands and begin to heal his wounds. I hear a few gasps as my hands glow green, instead of blue. I was mouthing my comfort song to stay focused.

By the time the song was over, I was almost out of chakra and he was healed. I took my hands away from his now conscious body and he sat up.

"Hey what I miss?" he glances around and sees Sasuke. "I'm going to KILL you!" he races after Sasuke, trying to land a hit. The nurse came in and sees no victims, turns and leaves. As she leaves, I faint.

_-o0O0o-_

okay I need you to tell me who sakura should end up with?

Sasuke

Gaara

Itachi

Other (name plz)

Roses are red

Violets are blue

All I want

Are some reviews


	5. Chapter 5 First Day part 3

Chapter 5 First day part 3

*Flashback*

I was trying to do what 'uncle' said and fight Kabuto. Kabuto won by breaking my bones. I screamed and hollered, nothing lessened the pain.

'Uncle' got tired of me whining, screaming, hollering, and whimpering. He tortured me for days, maybe weeks.

At the end of the first month, I didn't make a sound. He took out my vocal cords, crushed them, and put them back in. that was painful.

I decided to run away. I ran after 'uncle' and Kabuto left for a mission. I ran for five days and then limped the rest. I finally arrived! The Uhicha mansion! I was there for a year when in the middle of the night, 'uncle' took me

*end of flashback*

I woke up back in the nurses' office again.

'_Great, you landed us in the office again. Way to go hero_.' Inner stats.

'YOU are one of the down falls of being an experiment to 'uncle'.' I shoot back.

'_Well, MAYBE if our parents hadn't sold us to 'uncle' then I wouldn't be here.'_ She shoots back.

'That is so, true, I have to go to class.'

I get out of the office and ask, "What hour is this?"

"Oh, its sixth hour, but you can go to seventh the bell will be ringing in a few minutes anyway."

I nod, then I start walking. I think as I walk through the maze of hallways. I reach the choir room. Nobody is in it, not even the teacher. I sit on the piano bench and begin to play the song that kept me going for so long.

*flashback*

He took me to Kabuto and made him heal me. But by this time, he said I would never speak again.

I never said a word, or made a sound. While I hid from Kabuto and 'uncle', I found a piano in a room in the attic. I dusted it and learned to play.

One day I was playing and got caught in the music, when I heard a noise. I stop thinking that I hideout has been discovered. I made sure no one was around let alone in the attic to find me. The little, dark, dirty room seemed to expend when I play so once again I got caught in the music, and it happened again and again. Soon I experimented with it. It tried to speak, I failed. I tried the 'Lullaby', it worked!

I made several attempts to speak and they failed miserablely.

*end of flashback*

"Constant as the stars above…" I sing. "Always know that you are loved." I used to watch Kabuto fight and then ballet so I stop playing and do ballet. "And light shining in you, will help make your dreams come true."

I just finished and sit down when the first group of people come in for choir. The akatsuki.

"Hey pinkie, how can you be choir." A blue, huge guy asks rather rudely

"I play the piano." I tap.

"Well now we can have a better choir." The same rude guy says.

The next people are Naruto, Sasuke, and other people I don't know, the teacher follows.

"Miss Haruno, hello! Will you please play so we may see if you stay in this class?" Miss. Konan asks politely.

I nod and move back to the bench, and play. Everyone stands there like they see a ghost.

The boy I met in the courtyard came in and sat down.

"Thank you Miss Haruno. That was lovely." She turns to everyone, "Please take your seats….Thank you. Now we will be performing at the winter festival. The songs I picked have to main solos. Gaara will sing the man's solo and the girls' will aution (?) for it.

Every one of the girls look at Sasuke like he is a piece of meat. So when everyone is desecrated I play the lullaby.

"Sakura… how do you remember that song?" I hear Sasuke whisper.

I stop playing and answer, "It's the only thing that has kept me sane. The thought of two perfect friends who didn't sharing their mom with a dirty, small five-year-old. I just remember the song and I feel better."

Miss Konan starts class after that.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

What I need

Is more reviews!

And answers to the poll plz.


End file.
